victoriousfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Cabbie/@comment-4864675-20120815005829
We need Victorious back! Victorious can not get cancelled! We love it too much! If you can't see that we do, watch this video I made to see how much it has impacted us and our lives. Link: http://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=plcp&v=L2sTjwYvJxI Now that that video has probably made you cry or got you feeling emotional and you probably realize that we need Victorious, watch this video by the amazing HoneyMoonAv. This will definitely get you in the "Fighting For Victorious" mood. Link: http://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=m-feedu&v=VUTzlim3MUE (Off topic but it's a lot better than mine, LOL) Now, we have to try to get in touch with Nickelodeon. Call them and protest. Their number is 212-258-7500 and their office hours are from 8:30 a.m to 7:30 p.m EST. time. You can also write to them. Their address is: New York Office 1515 Broadway, 44th Floor New York, NY 10036 If you live in a different country, you can Tweet them (@NickelodeonTV) but currently they are ignoring all tweets about the cancellation of Victorious, but that doesn't mean you should stop trying! Now, what we are going to do is at exactly 4 PM EST time, Wednesday, August 15th, we will trend worldwide "Give Victorious A Proper Ending" and "Don't Cancel Victorious". Now, we should all sign these petitions and/or twititions. Sign each one if you haven't already: *http://twitition.com/pghcb *http://www.change.org/petitions/victorious-should-not-be-cancelled-make-victorious-not-be-cancelled *http://www.ipetitions.com/petition/victorious/ Another thing we can do is watch Victorious on all T.V.s in your house whenever a new episode (of the 15 left or even just a rerun) is on. Tell all your friends the news about Victorious and ask them to do the same. Spread the word. Although Nickelodeon should be the one to advertise, since they obviously don't know how to do that, we have to (and yes, it is very unfair, but we wanna keep our show). Now, you don't need to, but if you wanna be in my video, send a video of you saying why you are Victorious to my email (arigfan616@gmail.com) or if you know me personally, my personal email. I'm gonna put them all together with a song in the background, and put it up on my YouTube (victorious7981). Whoever is in it will try to tweet it to the cast, Nickelodeon, and Dan so they can see how much we love Victorious. If you want to put on an affect so we can't see your face, do that. I'll edit your username onto the clip so we'll know its you, or you can do so yourself. Ok, now please read this: http://www.fanfiction.net/s/8418931/1/Lets_Save_Victorious Check that every day or two for an update so we can see how we are doing trying to keep Victorious. Ok, now, spread the word of this Twitition. I'm gonna post this as a blog on the Victorious Wiki so they can see this too. Ok, so email this to your friends, put it on Facebook or YouTube, tell your followers, I really don't care how you do it, just do it. We just need Victorious back. xoxo <3 ~Cara